


Не игра

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: С самого начала все выглядело как выгодная сделка.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Не игра

— Прости, что ты сказал? — Драко переспросил, не веря своим ушам, но на всякий случай покрепче вцепившись в свою мантию. 

— Возьми себя в руки, за нами наблюдают, — шепнул в ухо Поттер и тут же полез туда языком. 

Драко вздрогнул всем телом, но быстро опомнился. С немалым усилием воли он разжал пальцы, натянул на лицо улыбку и изогнул шею, словно в удовольствии. На самом деле у него даже желудок свело. Хорошо еще, что он ничего не мог есть со вчерашнего дня, не то обед непременно оказался бы на полу. Нервничал, все же Драко не аврор, как некоторые, он просто согласился помочь за немалые поблажки со стороны правительства все еще находящемуся в некоторой опале семейству Малфоев. Согласился помочь, а не… 

И пока Драко обдумывал, правильно ли понял Поттера, тот широким движением провел языком по шее до самого подбородка. Пошло и грязно. А за этим послышался четкий и достаточно громкий голос. Поттер повторил, как и просил его Драко: 

— Хочу выдрать тебя раком. 

Драко даже зажмурился. В устах пусть даже и грубоватого Поттера эта фраза звучала чужеродно. Да и показательного секса в планах вообще не намечалось. Да, он представил Поттера как своего друга, на весь магический мир они разыгрывали словно бы все-таки завязавшуюся дружбу противоположностей. Естественно, с целью, чтобы заинтересованные люди проверили легенду. И под легендой о дружбе лежала уже легенда о любовниках. Кто же знал, что ее придется подтверждать в прямом эфире. И ведь говорил же Драко упрямому Поттеру, что не надо ехать на этот прием. Слишком серьезные шишки, слишком темные дела. Ну и что, что официально Поттер вел громкое и совсем другое дело, а Аврорат погряз во внутренних перестановках. Нет же! Поттеру сдалось показательно засветиться рядышком с мутными делишками и оставить их нетронутыми. Для правдоподобности и отвлечения внимания. » Пусть привыкнут, что мы любовники», — говорил он. 

Драко скрипнул зубами, потянул Поттера на себя и уже сам принялся расцеловывать ему шею, шепча между делом: 

— И что теперь? Трахнешь меня? С чего взял, что за нами наблюдают? 

Многовато вопросов, но Драко сейчас нужны были все ответы. 

— Теперь я тебя трахну, потому что на комнату наложено заклинание слежения. 

— Скотина, — скрежетнул зубами Драко и со злостью впился в губы Поттера. — Ненавижу. — Шептал он между короткими звонкими поцелуями. — Не думай, что купил, сволочь. 

Кусачий поцелуй по инициативе Драко слишком уж быстро перехватили, Поттер скользнул пальцами в волосы, погладил нежно, а языком глубоко проник в рот, слизывая злость и забирая волю к сопротивлению. 

А ведь они уже два месяца разыгрывали этот спектакль. Малфоям слишком много предложили, у Поттера, как всегда, были свои взгляды на то, что чего стоит. Это была хорошая сделка, они неожиданно на самом деле поладили. И Поттер понравился Драко. Как будто всегда не нравился. Но это же совсем другая история, закончившаяся глупо и давно. Теперь они взрослые люди, теперь Драко не дергает за косички, пока в груди жжется «посмотри же на меня, обрати внимание». 

И Драко точно не хотел, чтобы Поттер обратил на него внимание в этом плане по долгу службы, потому что это работа… 

В глазах защипало, и Драко зажмурился сильней, но ресницы все равно намокли. Руки Поттера сползли на бедра и вполне определенно надавили. Драко повиновался, опустился животом на кровать, коленями на пол, лицом в согнутые руки. Он рыдать, конечно же, не собирался. Чуточку разве что. Пока бедра холодил ночной воздух, как только с них спустили штаны. Всхлипнул от противно липкой смазки, которую Поттер мозолистыми пальцами втирал в анус. 

И уже почти удалось смириться с неизбежным и как-то договориться с сознанием, чтобы оно подвинулось и включилось позже, но Поттер рыкнул и навалился всем телом, смял совсем рубашку — мантия уже давно покоилась под коленками Драко и отдавать последнюю защиту, рубашку, он не желал. Пискнул только тихо: 

— Не снимай. Оставь. 

И Поттер отпустил пуговицы, оставив рубашку болтаться, и сам не стал особо разоблачаться. Драко чувствовал спиной, что тот просто стянул штаны, смазал член и приставил его к заду Драко. Вот тут накрыл страх, и шепот полился змеиным шипением: 

— Думаешь, я ебусь каждую ночь с безымянным героем? Нельзя так… растяни… 

Драко представление о сексе между мужчинами имел чисто теоретическое и больше литературное, но боль не любил, если так можно назвать почти панический страх. Он готов был начать отбиваться, но Поттер дернул его на себя, плотно обхватил за талию, своими ногами сдавив бедра Драко. Поза получилась скомканной, Драко почти сидел на Поттере, его член был плотно зажал под яйцами, между бедер, а любой обзор загораживали руки Поттера. 

— О да, детка, — мурлыкнул громче, чем они перешептывались, Поттер и толкнулся, вызывая у Малфоя невольный вскрик. 

Вовсе не боли. 

Нелепая возня, показательные «Ох» и «Ах», и «Сожмись сильнее», пока Поттер в самом деле дрочил член Драко, совсем запутали. Мысли в голове путались от накатывающего удовольствия. Да еще и трение сзади… Драко почти ненавидел себя и кусал губы — так стыдно было признаться в собственном желании. Он почти готов был попросить Поттера войти. 

Позорное наслаждение выплеснулось на руки, рубашку, живот и покрывало. Казалось, Драко замарал все своим постыдным слабоволием. В шею жарко дышал Поттер, а смысл его тихих слов не сразу дошел. 

— Больше никто не следит. 

Остаток ночи они провели в одной постели. Играли свои роли до конца. Драко даже сам себе «Оскар» вручил, учитывая, как убедительно мил он был, учитывая океан сожалений и разочарования внутри. Кроме всего прочего, уже покинув поместье своих влиятельных друзей, Драко думал о том, как легко Поттер может с кем угодно переспать. Еще он думал о своих не слишком уж строгих моральных убеждениях и том, что между ними действительно что-то могло бы быть. Если бы не так. 

А следующим утром к замучившему себя мыслями Малфою как ни в чем ни бывало заявился Поттер с большой подарочной коробкой. В гостиной Малфой Мэнора было совершенно пусто, потому что Нарциссе и Люциусу срочно потребовалось уехать в путешествие и все необходимое они собрались покупать в нем же. Поттер смотрелся нелепо в своей обычной одежде рядом с пышной коробкой. Он нервничал и смотрел на часы, а Драко не спешил спускаться с лестницы, но был пойман с поличным, когда Поттер решил слепо осмотреться. 

Озарившая его лицо радостная улыбка больно уколола. А где же угрызения совести? 

— Быстрей, — вместо потока извинений выдал Поттер. 

Драко послушался — вместо того, чтобы послать. 

Коробка гавкнула вместо того, чтобы смиренно ждать, пока волшебники разберутся со своими проблемами. 

— Это что? — уже спеша вниз, поинтересовался Драко и успел сорвать с коробки крышку до того, как Поттер открыл рот. — Собака? Ты сбрендил? 

— Никак не привыкну сразу переводить на человеческий ваши малфоевские «спасибо». 

— Это что вообще? Зачем? 

— Я купил его тебе, — совершенно спокойно и даже довольно пояснил Поттер и шагнул к Драко, заключая его в объятия. 

— Вместо извинений? 

— Признай, они между нами смотрелись бы странно, — со смешком доверительно поведал Поттер и чмокнул в губы. 

— А пахнет чем? 

— Он обоссался. 

Они вместе опустили взгляд на всклокоченного щенка, уже пытающегося покинуть коробку. 

— Это нихрена не романтично, — вынужденно резюмировал Драко. Это все, что он мог сказать. 

— Романтично это когда за деньги, а у нас с тобой все по любви. — Гарри оставил очередной поцелуй на губах Драко и даже успел протянуть руки на талию и почти заключить в очень пылкие объятия. 

Под ногами с грохотом перевернулась коробка, а щенок весело побежал обнюхивать свои новые владения. Драко проследил за нелепым существом, к которому испытывал странного рода теплоту, и потом перевел тяжелый взгляд на Поттера. 

— Сам будешь это дрессировать. 

— Я согласен съехаться, любимый. Только давай ко мне, — Поттер взгляда от собаки не отводил и как раз наблюдал, как маленький волкодав ставил лапы на обивку наверняка любимого дивана Нарциссы.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Не игра"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
